<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Nighttime Escapade by EggsEgghead</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25588666">Nighttime Escapade</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/EggsEgghead/pseuds/EggsEgghead'>EggsEgghead</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Dungeons &amp; Dragons (Roleplaying Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Age Difference, Consent is Sexy, Cunnilingus, Eventual Smut, F/M, Friends to Lovers, Healthy Communication, Homebrew Content, Missionary Position, Mr. Wrinkles fan club, Multiple Sex Positions, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sex Is Fun, Smut, Stargazing, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, Woman on Top, he's been watching these two pining for months he's had ENOUGH, the fun thing about experienced characters is that even they know consent is sexy, yes the cat is the matchmaker here</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 04:47:31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>7,353</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25588666</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/EggsEgghead/pseuds/EggsEgghead</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Lilith shows her softer side as her friend and travel companion, Galahad, watches her work. She shares her love of the stars with him and months of mutual pining finally comes to an end.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Original D&amp;D Character(s)/Original D&amp;D Character(s)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Nighttime Escapade</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I'm obsessed with their age gap. Galahad is well over two centuries old, Lilith is in her 60s. Neither are exceptionally old considering their races but that AGE DIFFERENCE HITS DIFFERENT!!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The moonlight trickled into Lilith’s bedroom through the part in her curtains. She sat at her desk, star charts unrolled and covering the entirety of her desk. She looked closely at the charts, at her mother’s work, and she slowly identified the constellations. She labeled stars and their formations before she stood and made her way to the window. She pulled the curtains open and looked up at the sky. She could see the town of Ravenwood sleeping peacefully around her longhouse. The sky was cloudless and the stars were shining brightly. Lilith smiled, excitement building up inside her as she rushed to throw a robe on over her nightgown.</p><p>Galahad made his way through the sleeping town on his way back to his longhouse. The fact that he needed less sleep than his compatriots made him perfect for working the night shift. He made rounds around the town to keep an eye out for trouble, but when all seemed peaceful, he started for home. As he approached his longhouse, he was surprised to see Lilith outside.</p><p>Lilith seemed to be setting up an odd, three-legged contraption. Spread out on a small stool was a large piece of parchment that curled at the edges. She was outside in only a robe that was haphazardly thrown on over a short nightgown. Even in the dim moonlight, he could see the way the sheer fabric discolored her pale grey skin. She was barefoot and her black hair fell loosely around her, which was unusual considering she usually had it tied back by this time of night. Her large, circular glasses sat low on her nose before she pushed them up back into their usual place. Mr. Wrinkles lied, asleep, under her stool. He was bundled up in a small sweater that looked like it was knitted just for him.</p><p>“Lilith, it’s late. What’re you still doing up?” Galahad approached the preoccupied half-elf, who looked up as he came close. She smiled at him.</p><p>“I was restless. I’m expecting something tonight.” Lilith carefully put her telescope onto its stand and peered through it, adjusting the various knobs until she seemed satisfied.</p><p>“Expecting something?” Galahad walked over to the stool and looked down at the parchment that was unrolled on it. There were various dots of differing sizes. Lines connected a few of the dots and some had labels on them. “Constellations?”</p><p>“Shh, shh, look.” Lilith reached over and pulled Galahad over to her telescope. Before he had the chance to bend down to look, he saw something flash and streak across the sky. Lilith let out an excited gasp as, before their eyes, multiple streaks of light appeared and raced across the night sky. Galahad watched, entranced, as the lights flew across the sky.</p><p>“It’s a meteor shower…” Lilith peered through her telescope and followed one of the streaks of light with her lens. She went over to her stool and unrolled a new piece of parchment. She knelt down to the small bottle of ink she had sitting open and dipped her quill into it. On the parchment, she began drawing what she saw through her telescope.</p><p>At this point, Galahad leaned down and looked through the lens. It took him a minute before he was able to focus on one of the streaks of light, but when he did, he was pleasantly surprised. He chased the ball of light with the telescope, keeping it in his sights. Behind it, three tails extended outwards. He had heard stories of shooting stars and the ill omens that seemed to follow them, but Lilith was far from afraid.</p><p>“Shooting stars...I've seen them before but never in this much detail.” Galahad moved away from the telescope so Lilith could look through again.</p><p>“They’re fairly common, but not many are very visible. A good display like this only happens rarely.” Lilith went back over to her work. “The moon isn’t too bright tonight. From the way it’s been looking the past few days, it’s actually waning.” She looked over at Galahad, who was watching her work. Lilith smiled. “That means the illuminated part of the moon is getting smaller.”</p><p>“Ah.” Galahad nodded and looked back up at the sky. He watched as a few more shooting stars rushed past. “You know a lot about the sky.”</p><p>“It's my job. I've studied the stars my entire life.” Lilith snapped her fingers and a pale blue, translucent disc appeared out of thin air. She placed her parchments and ink on top of it as she sat on her stool and adjusted the height of her telescope. Mr. Wrinkles was roused from his nap as Lilith sat. He looked up at Galahad with squinted eyes before going back to sleep.</p><p>“My mother was the one who taught me. She mapped the sky around our home up north with pinpoint accuracy. Every night, she would go out and map the stars. She kept meticulous notes about the constellations and which ones appeared during which seasons, their movement patterns, and any abnormalities in them. She studied planets, comets, anything that her telescope could pick up.” Lilith looked through her telescope again. Galahad sat on the ground beside her and watched her work.</p><p>“She was an accredited scholar back home, but her obsession with the stars went beyond study. She saw prophecies.” Lilith adjusted her robe and pulled her hair back. “Or, so she said. I could never make sense of the way my mother's brain worked but she told me that the stars alerted her to my father's arrival in Baston. My father backed up her claim when I brought it up to him years later.”</p><p>“How is that possible?” Galahad sat back as a sleepy Mr. Wrinkles relocated to his lap.</p><p>“I don't know. My father said that Mother's mind worked differently than ours and she saw things others didn't. She could make sense out of seemingly nothing, but she suffered socially as a result. Though she was always incredibly intelligent, her social skills left much to be desired. But my father had always been a patient man. Mother barely noticed her social ineptness and Father made a point to not say anything about it. He always treated her like he did anyone else.” Lilith smiled and looked over at Galahad. She watched for a moment as he petted Mr. Wrinkles’ hairless head.</p><p>“My mother had always wanted to travel the continent and get extensive maps of the sky from all over. Father told her he would go with her, but she got sick. She could barely get out of bed, so my father started to paint the night sky on the ceiling in their bedroom. That way, she was always surrounded by what she loved. He worked off of the chart from the day I was born.” The tone of Lilith's voice suddenly became more somber but the smile remained. It was tinged with sadness. “Mother passed before he could finish. He hasn't touched it since.”</p><p>Galahad nodded. He understood the pain that Lilith's father felt. He took a moment to reflect on his own life as Lilith continued to speak.</p><p>“I want to finish it for him, Mother would have wanted it to be complete. But I want to finish the charts first, for her. I might not be able to study with the same tenacity that she had, but I can get charts just as accurate. Though I don't map every night, I can use algorithms to predict the positions of the stars and moon. Mother wasn't one for equations, I picked that up from my father, but they serve me just as well.” Lilith made small notes on the side of one of her parchments. She looked up at the sky and sighed. “You know, Galahad, you remind me a lot of my father. My heart doesn't ache as much when you're around.”</p><p>“From what I can tell, he and I have a lot more in common than you'd expect. He seems like a good man, though.”</p><p>“Maybe you could meet him someday. I write about you in my letters to him. He's thankful that I've found friends that can keep me safe.” Lilith laughed. “I'm sure he'd love to thank you for that in person. Besides, he lives a lonely life. He loves having guests. Especially cute ones." Lilith glanced at Galahad out of the corners of her eyes. He grinned, his shoulders shaking with a quiet laugh, before shaking his head.</p><p>"You know I'm old enough to be your father, right?" Galahad looked up at Lilith, a faint grin still on his face. Mr. Wrinkles adjusted himself in Galahad's lap, kneading into his thick boots before getting comfortable again.</p><p>"The two of you are probably around the same age. That doesn't bother me, though. You look just as young as I do."</p><p>"I wouldn't say that, but thank you."</p><p>"You're too humble to admit it, that's all. It's an admirable trait, one you rarely find in a younger man. I like that." Lilith carefully moved her floating desk aside as she leaned forward to peer through her telescope. She gasped softly before taking the telescope off its stand and holding it out to Galahad. "Look through that."</p><p>Galahad did so, peering through the glass as Lilith leaned down and adjusted its position until it pointed to where it had before, just from Galahad's perspective. Through the telescope, Galahad saw another shooting star, but behind it, he could make out the shape of another planet. It was amazing to see and even more breathtaking to think about. Sometimes it boggled his mind just how big the universe actually was.</p><p>"I'm not quite sure what the name of that planet is, different cultures refer to it by many different names, but it can usually be seen around this time of year. Especially on nights like tonight, the light of the moon, or lack thereof, makes it easier to spot. It has to do with the orbits of the planets and how close they are to one another." Lilith rambled quietly as Galahad chased the meteors with the telescope. It was a beautiful sight, he understood why Lilith was so passionate about what she does.</p><p>Galahad moved the telescope from his eye and turned his head so he could look at Lilith, who was still leaning down almost to his level. Or rather, it was her chest that was to his level. The first thing he saw when turning his head was cleavage. Against his better judgement, Galahad's eyes lingered there for a moment, taking in what was right in front of him. Admittedly, it wasn't the first time Galahad had taken a look at Lilith's breasts but he made a conscious effort not to. He looked away when he realized what he was doing, but he was sure Lilith had caught him when he heard her snicker.</p><p>"I guess you found something more worthy of your attention." Lilith teased as she eyed Galahad, seeing how he would react. Galahad huffed.</p><p>"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to." Galahad was looking away, but he turned his head back as Lilith reached forward, tucking some of his hair behind his ear so she could get a better look at his face.</p><p>"If I minded, I would've done something a lot meaner than just tease you about it, Gal. Remember when I burned that man for grabbing me? Something like that. I...really don't care, though. At least, not when it's you. You can look anytime." Lilith giggled before sitting upright again. She pulled the disc before her once again and got back to work, though Galahad noticed that she seemed a little distracted.</p><p>By this point, Galahad knew Lilith well enough to know that she was a flirt by nature. He's seen her pull the same antics with other men in the tavern, using it as an excuse for free drinks. He had to admit, it was clever, but there was something different about the way she teased him. There was a look in her eyes that wasn't as cold. Even the way she spoke to him was different. She spoke to him in a softer tone. And the way she would push his hair back or touch his arm, she was always so gentle and cautious, as if even she didn't know how to approach him correctly. With other men, she was meticulous. It was a routine she played through with every guy, giving enough affection to keep him interested before moving on to the next one, but never too much to let them get attached. Of course, the strategy differed for each man, but she was an expert at what she did. But with him, Lilith wasn't working off the plan. Their interactions were a lot more genuine than that. Even Lilith seemed unsure of what she was doing sometimes.</p><p>Galahad thought to himself as he looked back down at Mr. Wrinkles, who was eyeing him intently. He purred and looked up at Lilith, who smiled down at him. She adjusted herself on her stool and leaned down to pet his little head.</p><p>"What is it, precious? What do you want?" Lilith cooed softly as Mr. Wrinkles pushed his head up into her touch. He continued to purr as he leapt out of Galahad's lap and onto his shoulder. Galahad chuckled as Mr. Wrinkles pressed his head against his cheek.</p><p>"He's a good cat."</p><p>"He's a fey, so he's a little different than other cats. All familiars are different, but I just treat him like a pet. He seems to really like you." Lilith watched as Mr. Wrinkles rubbed his head against Galahad's face.</p><p>"I guess he approves of me." Galahad joked as Mr. Wrinkles made his way around Galahad's back to perch on his other shoulder. He meowed, his voice soft and sweet.</p><p>"Well if you have his star of approval, you have mine, as well. Though, you had mine much sooner." Lilith held Galahad's gaze for a moment before she sat up and looked up at the sky. She sighed. "I guess the night's gone peaceful now. I should bring my things back in."</p><p>"I could help." Galahad offered.</p><p>Lilith nodded. "That would be nice. If you could just set it on top of the disc, I can bring it all inside." Lilith stood and rolled up her charts to make space. She picked up her stool and placed it on the disc as Galahad got up. He carefully put her telescope down before grabbing its stand. He struggled for a moment, but he found the right knobs to turn to fold it up. He set it down on the disc and Lilith turned to him.</p><p>"Thank you, love." She smiled up at him.</p><p>Galahad blinked. Pet names were new. He...didn't mind. "Yeah, no problem. I'll walk you back to your longhouse."</p><p>"Such a gentleman!" Lilith giggled and pushed at his arm playfully. "Alright, I won't stop you." Lilith started for her longhouse, her disc floating in tow. Galahad walked alongside her, keeping an eye on her. He wanted to speak but couldn't think of anything to say. When he turned his head, Mr. Wrinkles' eyes were on him, watching him.</p><p>It was a short walk back to Lilith's longhouse. She opened the door and pushed her disc inside, watching as it stopped just beyond the door. She stood in the doorway and turned to face Galahad.</p><p>"Thank you for tonight." She gave Galahad a soft smile.</p><p>"What do you mean?"</p><p>"I don't know, just hanging around with me, I suppose? I usually work alone so it's...nice to have company." Lilith's eyes drifted off to the side a little.</p><p>Galahad grinned at her when her eyes came back up to meet his. "Well, it's no problem. It was nice, I'll do it anytime you need me."</p><p>"Maybe next time we'll call it a date." Lilith teased but there was an air of sincerity when she spoke. Galahad picked up on it immediately.</p><p>"Then what was tonight?" Galahad raised an eyebrow and spoke with the same teasing tone of voice. Lilith blinked.</p><p>"I...shut up, Galahad." Lilith huffed when she couldn't come up with a witty response on the fly. Who did Galahad think he was, joking back? That was <em> her </em> job.</p><p>"Ouch, full name." Galahad held a hand over his chest, acting as though he was hurt. Lilith scoffed but smiled.</p><p>"Your nickname privileges have been revoked until further notice. No one is allowed to be wittier than me." Lilith giggled as she looked at Mr. Wrinkles, who looked as if he was going to jump. Lilith stepped closer to give him a platform, but Mr. Wrinkles jumped just over her shoulder, kicking off her back and scurrying away into the house. Lilith stumbled forward a half step but Galahad caught her before she could slip from the top step.</p><p>"You alright?" Galahad looked at Lilith, concerned. She looked up at him, clearly flustered by what had just happened. She was looking up at him with wide, startled eyes. It was adorable.</p><p>"Yeah...I'm fine." Lilith nodded and cleared her throat. The startled look disappeared but the flustered one remained. She didn't pull back out of Galahad's grip and Galahad didn't let her go. The two looked at each other for a moment, both of them assessing the situation, before their heads inched forward slowly. Lilith kept her eyes on Galahad's as his darted back and forth between hers and her lips. There was a moment of hesitation on Galahad's end as he paused, but Lilith reached up to rest her hand on his cheek, putting him at ease.</p><p>When they kissed, it was soft and tentative. Lilith ran her thumb along Galahad's cheekbone before her hand slipped back farther, getting lost in his long white hair. Her other hand rested just at the base of his neck as she felt his arms encircle her hips and hold her closer. Slowly, Lilith's arm made its way around Galahad's neck, pulling his head down a little more and pressing his lips more firmly against hers. The two pulled away briefly for air, their eyes opening at the same time to see the smile on the other's lips, before they both leaned back in. The second kiss was less awkward, Galahad and Lilith both finding their confidence. They kissed with a practiced experience, Galahad from having had a wife and Lilith from extensive practice. When they pulled away the second time, Lilith leaned back in Galahad's arms, one of her arms slipping down from around his neck and falling to rest on his leather breastplate.</p><p>"Maybe you should come inside, it's getting cold out." Lilith reached up and wiped a lipstick smudge off Galahad's lip.</p><p>"I should be telling you to go inside, you're in your pajamas." Galahad leaned into Lilith's touch when her fingers brushed against his cheek. She giggled.</p><p>"Escort me, Mr. Gentleman."</p><p>"If you wish." Galahad chuckled as he swept Lilith up off her feet and carried her. She laughed as he did so.</p><p>"Now you're just showing off, jerk."</p><p>"Insults now? Your words cut deep, y'know." Galahad carried Lilith inside and she reached over to push the door shut. Mr. Wrinkles watched, content, from a distance as Galahad entered the longhouse with Lilith in his arms.</p><p>"You lost your full name privileges by showing off." Lilith pushed her glasses back into position. They had jostled out of place when Galahad picked her up.</p><p>"Will I ever hear you call me by my name again?"</p><p>"Kiss me again and you might." Lilith reached up and pulled Galahad's head to her level. Before he could respond, she kissed him again, firmly and authoritative this time. Galahad let her take control, she knew what she wanted and he was just along for the ride. Or at least, that's what she wanted him to believe.</p><p>Lilith's nails dragged down the back of Galahad's neck lightly as her hand moved to rest on the base of his neck, sending a shiver down his spine. Galahad carefully set Lilith down and held her close, one of his hands coming to rest on her lower back while the other slid up along her back, stopping a few inches above the first. Lilith pressed her body against Galahad's before grunting quietly.</p><p>"Galahad…" Lilith spoke softly against Galahad's lips. Her eyes opened halfway and she looked Galahad's face over slowly.</p><p>"Mm?" Galahad's eyes blinked open to find Lilith's on him.</p><p>"Your armor. It's in the way." Lilith's voice was still soft, but this time it came out on a whisper, a wanton tone in her voice. "You'd be more comfortable if you took it off…"</p><p>Galahad listened to the way Lilith spoke to him. The usual, cautious tone was gone, replaced heavily by lust. Something about the way she spoke to him, the way she had kissed him, the way she indirectly <em> commanded </em> him to do what she wanted...it riled something up inside him. He couldn't keep himself from grinning. She knew how to get what she wanted and Galahad was more than willing to oblige. However, he got just as much of a kick out of pushing back at her authority.</p><p>"I think I would be, but I think I might need a little help." Galahad returned the same energy Lilith was putting out. Two could play at this game.</p><p>Lilith smirked. It wasn't often that a man would push back against her commands, even as discreetly as Galahad. She knew he was matching her power in this situation, teasing her just as fiercely as she was him, but she was more than willing to give into his terms. She'd been used to being the one in charge but there was something about Galahad that made her cave. "Maybe I could give you a hand, but what's in it for me?"</p><p>"My actions speak louder than my words. I'll have to show you." Galahad's arms slowly fell from around Lilith's full figure as his hands began undoing the buckles and straps that kept his armor on. He intentionally worked slow as he watched Lilith do the same, though she started low and worked her way up. Lilith unfastened his armor deftly, she had removed plenty in her lifetime.</p><p>Starting low, Lilith had less she needed to remove. She watched as Galahad doffed the last of his equipment before she started to stand. She lingered momentarily near the faint bulge in his pants, her hands following her movement and lingering dangerously close to his growing erection. Galahad watched as Lilith finally stood to her full height, a shaky breath escaping his lips as her hands slid under his shirt, pushing it up just under his collarbones. Without hesitation, Galahad pulled it up over his head and haphazardly dropped it aside as Lilith looked him over slowly. There was a pause as Lilith's pale blue eyes slowly moved up Galahad's body, learning the build of his figure and committing it to her impressive memory, before they finally rested on his. Without another word, Galahad picked Lilith up like he had before and carried her to the other room, Lilith idly leaving kisses and lipstick marks along his neck and chest.</p><p>The bedroom was dark but Galahad and Lilith could see each other just fine. Galahad laid Lilith down on the sheets carefully before climbing into bed with her. Lilith wrapped her legs around Galahad's waist when he came close, her nightgown riding up her thighs. Galahad loomed over Lilith, his hair falling around the two of them. Lilith smirked up at Galahad when she saw the hungry look in his sapphire eyes, which now appeared dark gray due to her darkvision.</p><p>"Do your worst, old man." Even in bed, Lilith teased. She was delighted when Galahad responded to her snarky grin with one of his own.</p><p>"Even in bed, the insults don't stop, do they?" Galahad leaned down closer, his lips stopping just short of Lilith's. He noticed her eyes get serious for a moment.</p><p>"Only if you want them to." Lilith's tone had become a bit more serious, too. She gave Galahad a concerned look. Galahad read the shift in her emotions and responded with a softer, easier tone.</p><p>"I don't mind. It's all in good fun." Galahad reached up and pulled Lilith's glasses off gently. He had noticed them sitting uncomfortably on her nose and he set them aside on the nightstand. Lilith blinked to let her eyes readjust and she smiled up at him, this time lovingly.</p><p>"Stop me before I say something stupid." Lilith's voice was still soft, but the seriousness was gone, replaced by a playful nature.</p><p>"Say it."</p><p>"Gods, I hate you for that. You know I can't tell you no." Lilith laughed before she hesitated. Slowly, she reached up and tucked some of Galahad's hair behind one of his long ears. He leaned into her gentle touch. "I...think I love you."</p><p>Galahad smiled down at her. The look in his eyes softened. "I guess that makes two of us."</p><p>Before Lilith could get another word in, Galahad closed the gap between their lips. He kissed her softly, lovingly, and Lilith returned it with the same gentle nature. She held his face in her hands and let her eyes fall shut, relinquishing all of her control to Galahad. He was reluctant to pull his lips from Lilith's, but he gave her one last quick kiss before he started to explore. He left quick kisses along the soft curve of her jaw before making his way down, taking his time to memorize the way her skin felt against his lips. He marked his progress along her neck with faint red marks, Lilith tilting her head aside to give him better access. She breathed softly, Galahad's name sometimes escaping on one of those breaths.</p><p>As Galahad's lips worked their way down, his hands worked their way up from her thighs. He slowly pushed her nightgown up her body, Lilith adjusting her positioning to let him pull it up and over her head. Her robe had slipped off her shoulders prior, making the job easier. Galahad noted that he didn't feel the resistance of additional fabric as he took off Lilith's dress, meaning she wore nothing under it. It made sense, she was dressed for bed, but that made his job a little easier. Less to worry about. Galahad left one of his hands to rest on Lilith's side while the other made its way up her body, stopping to caress one of her breasts. He worked his way down farther, leaving an ample amount of kisses on her chest before his lips found their way to her nipple. Lilith moaned softly as Galahad sucked on it, his grip on her other breast tightening. Lilith ran her hands back through Galahad’s hair, pulling it back and out of his face, as she looked down at him. He felt her legs tighten around his body, holding him closer. In response, Galahad let his free hand slide back down the side of Lilith’s body as he moved down farther. He pulled her legs over his shoulders and stared up at her from between her legs. Lilith watched him intently, her head falling back when Galahad ran his tongue over her clit. He noticed Lilith lift her hips slightly when he pulled his head back and grinned before pressing his lips around her clit and sucking softly.</p><p>“Gal…” Lilith’s voice was quiet as she sighed his name. Her fingers tangled themselves in his hair as one of his arms wrapped around her thigh, holding her in place. He sucked harder on her clit as his other hand moved below his chin, a finger slipping into her. Lilith moaned again, her eyes falling shut and her back arching slightly. Galahad slowly pumped his finger in and out as he continued to pleasure her with his tongue, watching as Lilith shifted and squirmed in response. He kept the same pace for a while before he let a second finger ease its way into Lilith, earning him another faint moan. In response, Galahad picked up his pace, driving his fingers into her faster and deeper than he had before. After a moment, he angled his fingers upwards, causing Lilith to squirm as she gasped. He felt her grip on his hair tighten as she moaned again, almost pleading with him not to stop. He had no intention to.</p><p>Lilith moved her hips in sync with Galahad's hand. Her body trembled, her face hot as she felt herself on the verge of orgasm. She bit her lip and squeezed her eyes shut as the pleasure became a bit much to bear. Galahad felt her legs shudder as she let out a muffled moan, her body tensing up before falling into one continuous tremble. He grinned as he lifted his head, looking up at Lilith from between her legs. She gasped as he fingered her through her orgasm, her body hyper-aware of the pleasure, almost to the point of agony. But she never asked him to stop, she only begged for more as her eyes rolled back.</p><p>"Do you like that?" Galahad asked in an almost teasing tone before Lilith simply pushed his mouth back against her clit. He responded by sucking hard, his tongue tracing patterns against her already sensitive skin.</p><p>Lilith whimpered as she felt another orgasm already building up. Her back arched again as her free hand held tightly to the sheets. She squeezed her eyes shut again, but this time let her mouth fall open as she moaned Galahad's name. Her body tensed once again before relaxing against the bed, Galahad slowly easing his pace before stopping. Two was enough for now. He pulled back slowly as he watched Lilith pant. Her grip on his hair loosened until she let her arm rest at her side, the other reaching out for Galahad. He crawled his way back up her body to meet her face to face and Lilith let her arm drape around his neck, pulling him down into a passionate kiss. A moment later, Lilith couldn't keep herself from laughing, Galahad laughing soon after.</p><p>"What?" Galahad smiled down at Lilith as she giggled. She wiped something from his bottom lip.</p><p>"You taste like pussy." Lilith continued to laugh as she tucked Galahad's hair back away from his face.</p><p>"I wonder why." Galahad chuckled as Lilith pulled his head down again, pulling him in for another kiss. The light-hearted air lasted for a moment before Lilith's hands started to roam over Galahad's chest. Her legs once again found themselves wrapped around his waist as one of his hands came to rest on her thigh, the other holding the headboard of the bed to keep him steady over Lilith. Her hands traveled down further, her nails dragging slowly against Galahad's skin, before stopping just before his belt. She idly unbuckled it before Galahad pulled his lips away from hers and sat back. After a moment, he swung his legs over the edge of the bed so he could pull off his boots before slipping out of the last of his clothes. Lilith watched quietly but intently, her eyes taking in the view. Galahad moved back between Lilith's legs when he was done, Lilith moving her hips closer to his in response. Galahad hesitated.</p><p>"Do you...want me to put on a condom..?" Galahad raised an eyebrow at Lilith, who simply giggled.</p><p>"No." She shook her head.</p><p>"No?"</p><p>"Gal, you think a woman like myself isn't already prepared for these situations?" Lilith reached over to the bedside table and dug through one of the drawers before pulling out a small, heart shaped bottle. She held it up for him to see as she shook it lightly. He could hear the soft clinking of something inside, likely contraceptive. "I only use condoms for men I don't know. Unless you're sick, there's really no need."</p><p>"Just making sure." Galahad responded as he watched Lilith drop the little bottle back into the drawer. She reached out for him after settling back down and he leaned over. She gave him a soft kiss and smiled up at him.</p><p>"I do appreciate your concern, though." She mumbled softly as she ran her fingers along Galahad's jaw. He leaned heavily into her touch, sighing softly as her hand disappeared into his hair. He leaned in close again to kiss her once more as his hands shifted Lilith's hips into a more comfortable position. With her free hand, Lilith reached down to help guide Galahad as he slowly moved his hips forward, his cock pushing deep into her. She grunted softly against his lips in response as her hand slowly made its way back up his body, resting at the base of his neck.</p><p>Galahad pulled away from the kiss so he could hear Lilith's voice as he started to thrust into her, slowly at first but quickly picking up his pace. He stared down at Lilith with half-lidded eyes as she held his gaze, her lips parted slightly to let out quiet breaths when he would thrust forward. Galahad's head slowly dropped, his face burying itself in the crook of her neck. He kissed idly at her neck, his hands gripping her hips. Lilith's breath was hot against his ear, sending a shiver down his spine. Her arms wrapped around his neck to hold him close and she let a hand rest against his back, her nails digging into his skin as he pushed himself deeper into her, earning him a soft moan. Lilith moved her hips against his at the same pace, causing the two of them to moan together.</p><p>"Gal…" Lilith's voice was soft and airy, Galahad's name carried on a heavy sigh. He lifted his head slightly to look at her. Lilith couldn't help but grin when she saw the blush sketched across his face.</p><p>"Roll over." Lilith unwrapped her arms from Galahad's neck and pushed gently at his chest. Galahad nodded and obliged, rolling onto his back and pulling Lilith on top of him without pulling out of her.</p><p>Lilith stared down at Galahad with a fire in her eyes as she grinded her hips against his at a steady pace. Her hands pressed firmly against his chest to keep herself balanced but Galahad helped to guide her motions by holding onto her waist. Galahad groaned as his head sank back into the pillows. He let Lilith take control of the situation. She knew what she was doing and she knew what she liked.</p><p>Lilith rode along Galahad's cock at her own pace, carefully watching his reactions as she would drive her hips down against his. She smirked down at him when she felt his grip on her waist tighten.</p><p>"Do you like that~?" Lilith teased as one of her hands slid up Galahad's chest to the base of his neck. She leaned over slightly to get better leverage on her motions, her hips able to fall down against Galahad's with more force.</p><p>"Ah, fuck…" Galahad grunted as he looked down at where Lilith's body met his. He planted his feet against the mattress and thrusted fast up into Lilith, breaking her rhythm and replacing it with his own. Lilith gasped, her eyelids fluttering as she let her body rest on top of Galahad's. He could feel her breath against his neck, her moans gradually getting louder as he pulled her hips down to match his pace. Galahad glanced down at her when he felt her body start to tense and shiver. He knew she was close to another orgasm.</p><p>"C'mon...give me another one." Galahad panted and he grinned when he saw Lilith's eyes open to look at him. She said nothing in response, she simply moaned. Galahad gripped tighter at her skin as he felt her nails drag roughly against his chest, her body tightening around his cock before she melted into a tremble. She gasped and moaned as he held her in place, his thrusts slowly losing their steady pace as he edged closer to his own orgasm.</p><p>"G-Gods, Gal~" Lilith whimpered in pleasure as she buried her face in his neck, her moans becoming muffled against his skin. Galahad grunted in response before groaning loudly, his hips thrusting up one final time before he came. His shoulders shuddered as he squeezed his eyes shut, panting as the orgasm ran its course on his body.</p><p>Before he could pull out, Lilith sat back, smirking down at Galahad as she slowly grinded her hips against his. Galahad groaned again, squirming under her from the overstimulation. His eyes opened to look up at her to see the dark look in her eyes, her smirk terrifyingly sexy in the darkness. He let her continue for a moment, gritting his teeth before eventually shaking his head.</p><p>"N-no more, no more..." Galahad practically begged as he patted Lilith's side. "Lilith..!"</p><p>Lilith's facade immediately softened, her smirk turning to a smile as she obliged. She let Galahad's cock slip out of her as he sighed in relief, his expression softening as well. She carefully let her body rest down against his and she left a soft kiss on his cheek.</p><p>"I'm sorry, was that too much?" She idly traced a pattern on Galahad's shoulder as he turned his gaze down to her. "Sometimes I just like to make guys squirm a little. And maybe another round."</p><p>At this point, Galahad chuckled. His hands rested on her lower back. "No harm done."</p><p>Lilith giggled quietly as she kissed his cheek again. She was quiet for a minute before she let out a laugh. Galahad raised an eyebrow.</p><p>"What?"</p><p>"I never thought I'd be in bed with you. You seemed so aloof when we first met, drawing your sword on me in the woods. While I'll admit, it was exhilarating, I'm...well, I'm happy you trusted me enough to stick around and open up. You're a kind man." Lilith spoke quietly as her eyes grew a bit distant. She frowned a little. "You're one of the few men who see me as something more than just a pretty face. I mean, the free drinks are nice, but sometimes it grows...tiring." Lilith idly twirled a strand of Galahad's hair around one of her fingers as he left a kiss on her forehead.</p><p>"Well, not many men get to know you as personally as I do. You're a lot more complex than they could ever imagine." Galahad gave Lilith a squeeze and she looked at him again.</p><p>"What do you mean?"</p><p>"Well, for starters, you're incredibly smart. Smart enough to know how to use your intelligence as a weapon and a tool. You know how people work, that's a difficult skill to master." Galahad started to ramble but Lilith didn't interrupt. She was curious about what he was going to say next.</p><p>"On top of that, you're passionate. You love what you do, it's...well, it's beautiful seeing you work. Like earlier, I watched your eyes light up when you were watching the sky. And you're kind. You were willing to hang around me even after I made it obvious I didn't trust you. Ah...sorry about that, by the way." Galahad grinned sheepishly.</p><p>Lilith giggled and rolled her eyes. "You've apologized before, you don't have to do it again."</p><p>"I will anyway. And I'll probably continue to apologize for it, it wasn't the best first impression."</p><p>"I've seen worse." Lilith held Galahad's face in her hand and pinched his cheek. "I just thought you were interesting, though. The only drow I'd ever seen was my father. He'd warned me about our ancestors but seeing another drow in person...it was exciting! And to see one as handsome as you...that was a plus!"</p><p>Galahad couldn't help but laugh as he shook his head. "You're not even slightly concerned about how much older than you I am?"</p><p>"Not in the slightest." Lilith left a kiss on Galahad's lips before she moved off of him. She inched her way to the edge of the bed and sat up. She quietly dug around in the drawers of her bedside table before pulling out the same little bottle she was holding earlier. Galahad huffed when he saw her stand.</p><p>"Where are you going?" Galahad propped himself up with his elbows but Lilith motioned for him to lie back down.</p><p>"I need a drink. I'll be right back, don't worry." She gave Galahad another smile before leaving the room, completely disregarding her clothes that were lying on the floor.</p><p>Galahad watched her leave before he sat upright. He stretched a little and yawned. He had been up much later than he usually was. Slowly, Galahad made his way to the edge of the bed and sifted through the pile of clothes on the floor, looking for what belonged to him. As he was pulling his underwear on, Lilith wandered back into the room, a glass of wine in each hand. She pouted when she saw Galahad out of bed.</p><p>"Are you leaving?" Lilith walked over and held one of the glasses to him. Galahad took it and took a long sip before answering.</p><p>"Only if you want me to." He watched Lilith put her glass on the nightstand and drop her heart-shaped bottle back into one of the drawers. She picked up her glass again and sat on the edge of the bed.</p><p>"I don't." She held the glass to her lips, which were wiped clean of any makeup, before downing the entire glass in one go.</p><p>Galahad smiled to himself as he picked Lilith's nightgown up off the floor. He handed it to her and sat beside her. "Then I won't, but I am tired. It's late."</p><p>"Past your bedtime, huh?" Lilith teased as she put her empty glass aside and pulled her nightgown on over her head. She crawled back into bed and slipped under the covers. She held her arms out for Galahad. "Then we'll go to sleep. Or...whatever it is elves do."</p><p>"It's something close enough." Galahad took another sip of wine before putting his glass down beside Lilith's. He crawled over to where she was lying and got comfortable beside her, pulling the covers up over his shoulders. Lilith curled up beside him as he draped an arm over her. They lied quietly for a while before they heard a soft meow. They both looked to see Mr. Wrinkles jump up onto the bed and make his way over to where the two were lying.</p><p>"Hi, kitty." Lilith cooed as she reached out to him, petting his head. Mr. Wrinkles let out another quiet meow, followed by a purr, before finding a comfortable spot between Lilith and Galahad. He curled up and stared up at the two.</p><p>"Hey, Gal..?"</p><p>"Yeah?"</p><p>Lilith got quiet as she let her head rest on Galahad's chest. She listened to his heartbeat for a moment. "Am I allowed to say 'I love you?'"</p><p>Galahad grinned down at her, though she couldn't see it. He brushed her hair back gently and tucked it behind her ear. "You already did."</p><p>"I said I <em> think </em> I love you." Lilith huffed.</p><p>"Is there a difference?"</p><p>"...No. The 'think' was mostly just a failsafe in case you didn't feel the same way."</p><p>Galahad held Lilith closer to him and kissed the top of her head. "Say it all you want."</p><p>"Okay, well...I love you...jerk." Lilith scoffed and puffed out her cheeks defiantly. Galahad laughed.</p><p>"Insults again? After all that?"</p><p>"Privilege revoked." Lilith tried to sound angry but her giggling deceived her.</p><p>"Go to sleep." Galahad chuckled before he paused. "...I love you, too."</p><p>Lilith smiled to herself as she cuddled up beside Galahad, Mr. Wrinkles snoring softly from his spot between them. She let her eyes fall shut as she listened to the steady rhythm of Galahad's heartbeat.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>